prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 8, 2018 Monday Night RAW results
The October 8, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 8, 2018 at Allstate Arena in the Chicago suburb of Rosemont, Illinois. Summary With a hefty assist from Shawn Michaels, Triple H finally defeated The Undertaker at WWE Super Show-Down in the Last Time Ever Match, only to be knocked off the “summit” by The Phenom and Kane in the form of a ruthless post-match beating. That doesn't, however, mean they won't be getting the last word. The events of Super Show-Down were a particularly bitter pill to swallow for Michaels, who had honored his pledge to stay retired for eight-and-a-half years and spent the long, long flight back from Melbourne contemplating the apparent erosion of respect among the four Legends. All that considered, it was a no-brainer for him when The King of Kings approached him on the tarmac and asked him a simple question: “Are you ready?” Of course, as Triple H opined, HBK's answer was never in doubt, especially after the events of Super Show-Down. The answer, now, is whether The Brothers of Destruction are ready. The time? Nov. 2. The place? WWE Crown Jewel. The opponents? D-Generation X. Over the last few weeks, the motor-mouthed Lio Rush has been relentless with his trash-talk while hyping up his stoic client, Bobby Lashley. But in Chicago, The 23-Year-Old Piece of Gold was decidedly haughtier while talking up the former ECW Champion, not to mention overtly demeaning of his opponent, Kevin Owens, in a way he had not been previously. Rush certainly did his job. Not only was Lashley energized by the Cruiserweight's coaching from the apron, but he was decidedly more aggressive, forcing the former Universal Champion Owens to fight from underneath. KO rallied to climb the turnbuckle, only to get caught in the Tree of Woe after Rush got in his face and distracted him. Lashley unloaded on KO's knee, pinned Owens with a slam, then doubled back after the bell to ruthlessly torque both of Owens’ knees against the ringpost. Good thing Kevin Owens has carte blanche. If he's going to get past this new-attitude Bobby Lashley, he's going to need it. The Bella Twins won two straight matches at Ronda Rousey's side. And that, it appeared, was enough for them. Moments after Ronda, Nikki & Brie repeated against The Riott Squad in a WWE Super Show-Down rematch — Rousey submitted Ruby Riott with the Armbar to flip the script after the Squad's lengthy isolation of Brie Bella — The Bellas suddenly attacked the Raw Women's Champion during their post-match celebration. Nikki threw the first punch, dropping Rousey with a forearm to the back of the head before joining in with her sister for a 2-on-1 beatdown that spilled out of and around the ring in short order. Rousey didn't go down without a fight, brawling to her feet and forcing The Bellas to adjust, but a combination of the numbers game and the element of surprise ultimately left the titleholder relatively helpless against the two former Divas Champions. The attack ended with Nikki and Brie standing over the downed and humiliated Rousey, completely unfazed by the torrent of boos around them. And why would they be? Their treachery paid off. Rousey was in ruins. And The Bellas looked, for all the world, like the baddest women on the planet. Of course, with Nikki Bella now set to challenge Ronda for the Raw Women's Title at WWE Evolution, the twins will have to keep the momentum going, and they may find it's much more difficult to take Ronda Rousey down when she can see you coming. It's the rivalry so big that WWE Mixed Match Challenge couldn't hope to contain it: Even though Team B’N’B — that's Finn Bálor & Bayley — and Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox, a.k.a. Mahalicia, already faced each other in the wild, Tuesday-night bracket, they got a rematch on Raw after a series of one-on-one matches between the two squad's members. Make it a clean sweep for the huggers, though the match was anything but a rout. In fact, the bout was at a relatively even keel until Mahalicia tried one too many tricks for their own good, and Bayley hauled Fox out of the ring by her ankles. From there, Mahal found himself in the drop zone in short order, and Bálor administered a match-ending Coup de Grâce to put this one to bed. The WWE World Cup at Crown Jewel will feature four Raw Superstars and four SmackDown Superstars in an eight-person tournament to determine the best competitor in the world. John Cena's already in. And the next entrant from Raw is someone who knows a little something about worldwide excellence. No, it ain’t Baron Corbin, despite the Acting General Manager's plan to finagle his way into the bracket by sanctioning a win-and-you're-in Battle Royal between himself and a bunch of handpicked competitors from around the world. (Shout-out to El Hombre sin Nombre). And it ain’t Heath Slater, who tried to throw his name in the running and was rudely declined by The Lone Wolf. It is, however, Kurt Angle (!) who entered the bout in the guise of the masked Conquistador and ducked under the ropes the second the bell rang, biding his time until Corbin had decimated the field. After Corbin had last eliminated Luxembourgian brawler Thunder Montgomery, however, the Conquistador baited him into the ring and administered a very familiar-looking trio of German Suplexes and an Angle Slam before eliminating The Lone Wolf and revealing himself to be The Olympic Gold Medalist. He didn't stick around, however, as technically, he's still on vacation. Es verdad. Sí, es verdad. Four months ago, Nia Jax lost her Raw Women's Championship in Chicago. Her return to The Windy City did not go much better. The Irresistible Force's opponent for the evening was Ember Moon, and given their partnership over the last few weeks, the match began with the air of a friendly. But the intensity picked up as the match wore on, especially after a pair of suicide dives from Ember sent the action spilling to the outside. The Shenom got the win by the narrowest of margins, barely beating the count of 10 after Jax collided with the ring apron. Luckily, there were no hard feelings, as Nia embraced Ember after the match and raised her hand in respect. You win some, you lose some. Making her Raw return, Trish Stratus had a few choice words about Alexa Bliss’ trash talk from the week prior, to say nothing of The Goddess’ suspect math skills. But after Bliss and Mickie James cornered the seven-time Women's Champion in the middle of the ring, they floated a bit of mathematics that were very much to Trish's liking: Turn Alexa and Trish's planned singles match at WWE Evolution into a tag match. Stratus liked that idea very much. And she happened to have a partner ready to go: Lita, who stormed the ring and joined with her fellow WWE Hall of Famer to expel Bliss & Mickie from the squared circle. Though Lita didn't get the chance to administer her signature Moonsault to Mickie, it was safe to say that whatever moment of bliss Alexa had planned for WWE Evolution may well turn into an evening of Stratusfaction. It's been a roller-coaster few weeks for Bobby Roode & Chad Gable, and while they might have finally put The Wasteland in the rearview, it doesn't look like things are about to get any easier now that AOP have gotten involved. Indeed, what started as a strong night for the fledgling tag team — they rallied to defeat The Ascension, though Roode looked a little miffed that Gable pre-empted the Glorious DDT to steal the glory — turned into a nightmare real quick when Akam & Rezar thundered down the ramp. Both teams were slim pickings for the twin behemoths, who bulldozed their way through anything that moved and put an exclamation point on the evening with a Super Collider to Gable and Viktor. As WWE Crown Jewel begins to fill up, one particular bit of history is at stake: Brock Lesnar could become the first-ever two-time Universal Champion in a Triple Threat against Braun Strowman and current titleholder Roman Reigns. So, before The Shield's rematch against Strowman, Drew McIntyre & Dolph Ziggler, Paul Heyman resurfaced for a few minutes to offer some thoughts on his client's opposition. In short, he doesn't see any way they're going to make it to Crown Jewel. Between the wear and tear of two consecutive throwdowns, the added stress of cross-continental travel and the various complications of running with a team, Reigns and Strowman had quite a bit to worry about. Lesnar, on the other hand, was home, training like an animal, singlehandedly working toward the goal of becoming a two-sport concurrent champion across UFC and WWE. And with no travel or team to worry about, Heyman reasoned, the unencumbered Lesnar's path back to the title is a foregone conclusion. Braun Strowman wasn't thrilled that he, Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler lost to The Shield at WWE Super Show-Down. He even went so far to demand that his pack learn to pull their weight. In short, they did, and The Shield are left with more questions than answers just days after they seemed to quash any rumors of turmoil within their camp. Ziggler & McIntyre — McInytre especially — didn't just close out the “pack’s” rematch against The Hounds of Justice; they were key players in every sense of the word, keeping their squad in the game each time Strowman's aggression got the better of him. Which, given Braun's single-minded pursuit of Roman Reigns’ Universal Title, was often. In fact, Strowman seemed like he might actually throw down with his own team after he berated Ziggler on the apron before coming face-to-face with a furious-looking McIntyre. Sensing victory, The Shield moved to put the match away, kicking off a wild brawl in and around the ring that ended with Strowman being leveled by a vicious Spear from Reigns on the outside. Dean Ambrose, The Shield's closer from Australia, was in the ring. But McIntyre stayed patient through the scramble and sprang at the perfect moment, catching Ambrose with a lights-out Claymore that put the match away. Ambrose did not seem to take the defeat well. While Reigns and Seth Rollins recuperated in the ring, The Lunatic Fringe — who reaffirmed his commitment to The Shield just days prior — rolled out from under the ropes and made his exit without so much as a glance toward his brothers, leaving them to wonder what they were seeing: Disappointment? Dissent? Or just dejection from a Superstar who felt he hadn't pulled his weight? Only one man knows, and he isn't talking. Results ; ; *Bobby Lashley (w/ Lio Rush) defeated Kevin Owens (13:00) *Ronda Rousey & The Bella Twins (Brie & Nikki Bella) defeated The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) (10:30) *Finn Bálor & Bayley defeated Alicia Fox & Jinder Mahal (w/ Sunil Singh) (7:20) *The Conquistador won a World Cup Global Battle Royal *Ember Moon defeated Nia Jax by Count Out (3:00) *Bobby Roode & Chad Gable defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) (4:15) *Braun Strowman & The Show (Dolph Ziggler & Drew McIntyre) defeated The Shield (Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose) (22:40) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery D-Generation X re-formed to challenge The Brothers of Destruction RAW 10-8-18 1.jpg RAW 10-8-18 2.jpg RAW 10-8-18 3.jpg RAW 10-8-18 4.jpg RAW 10-8-18 5.jpg RAW 10-8-18 6.jpg Bobby Lashley v Kevin Owens RAW 10-8-18 7.jpg RAW 10-8-18 8.jpg RAW 10-8-18 9.jpg RAW 10-8-18 10.jpg RAW 10-8-18 11.jpg RAW 10-8-18 12.jpg Ronda Rousey & The Bella Twins v The Riott Squad RAW 10-8-18 13.jpg RAW 10-8-18 14.jpg RAW 10-8-18 15.jpg RAW 10-8-18 16.jpg RAW 10-8-18 17.jpg RAW 10-8-18 18.jpg Bayley & Finn Balor v Alicia Fox & Jinder Mahal RAW 10-8-18 19.jpg RAW 10-8-18 20.jpg RAW 10-8-18 21.jpg RAW 10-8-18 22.jpg RAW 10-8-18 23.jpg RAW 10-8-18 24.jpg Global Battle Royal RAW 10-8-18 25.jpg RAW 10-8-18 26.jpg RAW 10-8-18 27.jpg RAW 10-8-18 28.jpg RAW 10-8-18 29.jpg RAW 10-8-18 30.jpg Ember Moon v Nia Jax RAW 10-8-18 31.jpg RAW 10-8-18 32.jpg RAW 10-8-18 33.jpg RAW 10-8-18 34.jpg RAW 10-8-18 35.jpg RAW 10-8-18 36.jpg Lita returned after Alexa Bliss & Mickie James challenged Trish Stratus to a tag team match at Evolution RAW 10-8-18 37.jpg RAW 10-8-18 38.jpg RAW 10-8-18 39.jpg RAW 10-8-18 40.jpg RAW 10-8-18 41.jpg RAW 10-8-18 42.jpg Bobby Roode & Chad Gable v The Ascension RAW 10-8-18 43.jpg RAW 10-8-18 44.jpg RAW 10-8-18 45.jpg RAW 10-8-18 46.jpg RAW 10-8-18 47.jpg RAW 10-8-18 48.jpg Braun Strowman, Dolph Ziggler & Drew McIntyre v The Shield RAW 10-8-18 49.jpg RAW 10-8-18 50.jpg RAW 10-8-18 51.jpg RAW 10-8-18 52.jpg RAW 10-8-18 53.jpg RAW 10-8-18 54.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1324 results * Raw #1324 at WWE.com * Raw #1324 on WWE Network Category:2018 television events